


Stars, Stripes and Stripped Sheets

by InevitableBladders (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: America's Bladder [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, bladdershy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/InevitableBladders
Summary: Keeping both eyes open comes with the gift of seeing through a bedspread.
Series: America's Bladder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Stars, Stripes and Stripped Sheets

Steve woke up abruptly, clutching his chest. He didn’t know what was worse, waking up from the crash in the “hospital” and waking up from a dream about the crash. Both were equally traumatizing. He shuddered, as if he was still encapsulated in ice. 

His eyes widened as he felt the wetness between his legs. 

He pulled off the comforter, sighing quietly as he observed the scale of his accident. _Goddamnit._

He was about to remove the sheets when Fury knocked on the door. 

“Yes?” 

Steve only had time to pull back the covers, concealing the wet spot before Nick Fury entered the room. 

“Morning, Cap. Sleep well?” he asked, conversationally. 

“I _slept_. Nice to wake up in the same year as yesterday for a change,” Steve commented. 

Fury strode towards the bed, intending to sit down. 

“No, don’t!” he shouted in a panic.

Director Fury rose an eyebrow, knowingly. Steve blushed. 

“I didn’t make the bed yet,” he lied, pulling the covers up to the edge of the bed, neatly. 

“Right. Don’t want just anyone seeing the wet spot,” Fury agreed. 

Steve felt his legs turn to stone. 

“I..I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stammered. 

“Rogers. I was in the army too. And there were only 2 things that could make me make the bed that neatly. If my C.O ordered me to, or..” Fury told him. 

  
“If you wet the bed,” Steve finished the sentence, looking at the ground in defeat. 

“Listen, captain: no offence, but I don’t give a flying fuck that you’re a superhero,” Nick stated. 

“You know who I see standing in front of me? A _human_ being, with a _bladder_ , who got scared by a nightmare, and had an _accident_ ” Fury put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. His eyes were kind, even the one behind the eye patch. 

Steve nodded, cheeks burning at the word **accident**.

“Sit down, son,” Fury instructed softly. They both sat down at the foot of the bed. 

“You know, no one’s expecting you to shake off everything you’ve been through right? You just woke up in a different century. Adjustment takes time,” he assured the super-soldier. 

  
“You’re gonna have nightmares. You’re gonna wet the bed. That’s all completely normal,” Fury emphasized. 

“At 30 years old? _95_?!” Steve argued. 

“Yes,” he replied plainly. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you never wet your bed in the army,” he challenged Cap, smirking. 

Steve blushed again, looking down. “Yeah, good point.” he surrendered. 

“This is just like back then, Cap. You managed to keep that a secret then right?” Fury guessed. 

“Not from Bucky. My best friend. Trusted him with everything. Especially that,” Steve noted. 

“Exactly. I won’t tell a soul, I promise. Barnes can rest in peace, while in the meantime, you got me. It’ll be between us,” Fury assured him, his arm now wrapped around Steve. 

“Okay,” Steve managed a smile, flexing his arms in a show of courage. 

“Come on down to the cafeteria when you’re ready. Just put the sheets and pj’s in the laundry basket,” Fury pointed out the white hamper next to the door. 

“Thanks, Nick...I mean Mr Fury,” Steve thanked him with a salute. 

“Director Fury. But that’s okay, it’s a pretty new-fangled title,” the director noted, leaving the room. 

Captain Steve Rogers shook off all the bad feelings as he stripped the bed and himself down to his birthday suit, hopping in a _cold_ shower. 

* * *

Steve walked into yet another room with glass walls to find his breakfast on a table across from Nick Fury. 

“I’m not thirsty,” he rejected the glass of orange juice, pushing it away. 

“Yes, you are. You know how I know that?” Fury challenged. 

Steve took a bite out of his sandwich, shrugging. 

“For the same reason that I know that you went to the bathroom before you went to sleep last night,” he stated. 

Steve nodded with interest. 

“The reason I know _that_ , is because I was there when we found you in the ice. Because I know that you didn’t go before you got in that plane. And because I was there when you woke up 70 years later, with both hands between your legs,” Fury reminded him. 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. 

“Therefore, I know that not only are you thirsty, you feel as if you’ve been in a desert,” Fury countered Steve’s prior objection, holding out the glass. 

“Serum makes bad things worse,” Steve sighed in understanding, chugging down half the juice. 

* * *

After breakfast, Fury gave Steve a tour of SHIELD headquarters. 

At each location, he pointed at the closest public bathroom. There were 2 in each hallway, 1 in every foyer, across from every conference room, 2 in the cafeteria, in each corner; and one at the entrance. He also pointed out the signs guiding you to a bathroom. 

“Any questions?” Fury finally asked Steve at the end. 

“Just one. Why did you point out all the bathrooms while showing me around?” he asked, confused. 

“When we met in the hallway, you stammered when trying to ask me for the bathroom. I know a shy guy when I see one. 1940 didn’t do that to you,” Fury explained. 

“You’re getting awfully familiar with my bladder, Director Fury,” Steve remarked. 

“I’m head of the most powerful national defence organisation ever created. I manage a group of enhanced individuals, some of which had a knack for running even _before_ their powers,” Fury pointed out. “It’s my job to know _everything_.” 

“Well, you already know more than Bucky, so you’ve got a good start, knowing everything about _me_ ,” Cap noted. 

  
“Figured I should begin with the _essentials,_ ” Fury joked.

“ **Check** ,” Steve agreed with a chuckle. 

The End.


End file.
